The Translator
by emoly01
Summary: High on endorphins, Ed decides to do Roy a favor in exchange for a sandwich. PWP, rating: MA.


"Harder! Faster!"

Pants filled the air. A slight sheen of sweat formed on exposed skin.

"Just a little more! That's right, fuck yeah!"

Roy's breath was labored as he tried to satisfy his lover's demands.

"Faster! _Faster_!"

"Shut up," Roy growled in frustration.

"Nope," Ed said cheerfully. "Oh - keep your guard up."

Roy stopped, and threw his hands in the air from exasperation. "I give up," he said, and tore the practice gloves off his hands, throwing them to the ground. He sat down on the piano bench, drenched in sweat from the work out, hating the muscles around his shoulder blades for aching so much. He snatched his glass of water and chugged it before wiping the sweat off his exposed shoulders.

Ed sat down next to him, grinning, also shirtless and sweating a little. He tossed the blocking pads onto the floor next to the gloves. "It's just as well since you suck. But that's why I decided to teach you, right?" He grabbed the rest of Roy's glass, earning a hearty glare. "You need to bend your knees more, and really twist into it. Your core strength is in your chest and belly, not your arms."

"I'm _trying_," Roy said, exasperated.

Ed shrugged. "Good. How did you get this far in the military, unable to fight?"

Roy glared at him harder. "Maybe because I'm the _Flame Alchemist_? You know, the fire and everything. It's pretty handy in a fight, so it doesn't matter if I know the most efficient way to punch someone in the nose." He leaned down and picked up his button up shirt. He pulled it on and began to button it.

Ed scoffed. "Except when it rains."

"Don't," Roy warned him.

Ed raised his hands innocently. "I didn't say anything you didn't already know." Roy shook his head and stood up. He grimaced, but held back the groan that threatened to escape his throat. He was sore... "Anyway, this whole style is revolved around the most practical way to use your body in a fight, but most of the time the most practical thing isn't to use your fists. You can use anything as a weapon. Your gloves, of course, a kitchen knife - even your house keys are acceptable. Just aim for the eyes and-"

Roy frowned at Ed. "You really think about this, don't you?"

"What?" Ed asked innocently, head tilted. "How to defend myself? Hell yeah. I know everything in this house that I could use as a weapon."

Roy raised both eyebrows. "Really?"

Ed nodded enthusiastically, apparently high on endorphins. "I think about all the circumstances I'd use 'em in, too. If we had an intruder right now and you didn't have your gloves, I know exactly what I'd go for." He didn't even need to glance around at the fireplace, at the piano, and the pictures on the wall, or the couch and coffee table (which was littered in papers and pens). "I'd definitely go for the fire iron."

Roy winced at the thought of being bludgeoned with one. "Yeah, good choice."

Ed reached for his own shirt, but instead of putting it on, he used it to wipe up his sweat. "Of course it's a good choice. I have preferred weapons from every room, and second favorite choices. For the kitchen, I have up to twelve preferred weapons."

Roy grimaced. "I'll make a note: don't corner Ed in the kitchen."

Ed laughed. "Don't worry; I wouldn't use them on you. Not unless you turned into a zombie." He hopped up excitedly suddenly. "Did I tell you about my zombie apocalypse plans? I mean, it depends on the type of zombies of course, if it spreads through bites or germs, or if they're slow or fast, or if they're intelligent-"

"Stop there," Roy interrupted, holding a hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

Ed shrugged. "Your loss."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Roy asked

"Everywhere," Ed answered simply, earning a small smile from Roy. Ed chuckled and nudged him. "Feelin' good yet?" Roy hummed in response, not sure he felt as giddy as Ed did himself, but wondering if he really couldn't practice a little longer. He could feel a small surge of energy, wanting a reason to move his body, to do something, probably from endorphins. "Wait here," he told Ed, and left the room in a hurry. Ed watched curiously as the man left, and waited patiently - then he heard music playing.

Ed raised an eyebrow at Roy, who appeared in the doorway, smirking. The taller man stepped closer to the blond, and murmured, "Dance with me." Ed tried not to laugh at Roy - really, his closet romance could be hilarious - and ended up with a shit-eating grin, but he conceded anyway. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, and Ed put his arms around Roy's neck, humor stifled by the fact he had to take the female role.

"I'm not a girl," he snapped as they swayed to the music.

Roy hummed thoughtfully. "True. But you don't know how to lead a dance, do you? And I am taller than you." He specifically said it that way, putting more emphasis on his own height than on Ed's, so Ed wouldn't jump the gun and assume it was a jab at his height. Still, Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Roy moved on quickly. "It's just a dance anyway. It doesn't mean anything. I mean, you did pound my ass last night. If that doesn't prove at least some of your dominance, I don't know what does."

Ed seemed appeased then and returned to his endorphin-induced grin. "Of course it does." He sent Roy a meaningful look. "You know what I'm thinking?" Roy's smirk widened at Ed's waggling eyebrows. This could have been a good mood for what Roy had in mind, but he couldn't help but note the blond had a way of ruining moods. Like saying, "_Pork chops_."

Roy sighed, lecherous smirk gone. "Sure, we can have pork chops for dinner."

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed, easily satisfied. In an effort to silence the blond and salvage the atmosphere, Roy pulled Ed closer, and rested his cheek on top of the blond head. He was somewhat successful, as Ed stopped speaking, but that didn't exactly salvage the mood since Ed's stomach growled loudly. Roy pulled away, and Ed caught the reluctance and disappointment in Roy's stance. Ed hesitated as well. "Make me a sandwich and I can..." he paused, stepped close, and rolled his hips into Roy's. "... fulfill your expectations." Roy voraciously searched Ed's equally fierce gaze, and nodded minutely.

"What do want on it?" he asked, turning toward the kitchen.

"Everything," Ed answered easily, plopping down on the couch.

Roy laughed, and shuffled into the kitchen. Two slices of bread, lots of tomato, lettuce, bacon, sliced turkey, mayo, and onion later, Roy came back into the living room and handed Ed a stacked sandwich. He didn't watch Ed devour it, as it surely would have put him out of the mood. Instead, he contented himself with listening to the music he'd put on, and imagining how the dancing episode should have gone...

Ed let out a satisfying belch and turned to Roy, genuinely glad. "Thanks."

Roy couldn't stop from smiling back. Ed was so easy to please sometimes. "You're welcome." Ed's eyes flashed and he leaned over, placing his lips softly on Roy's. Roy closed his eyes slowly, deepening the kiss, meeting Ed's tongue with his own. Ed moved slowly, first grabbing Roy's shoulder, then raising himself up, then straddling Roy carefully. Roy's member hardened slightly at the thought of what was to come, as well as the pressure Ed applied. He slipped his hands under Ed's shirt, feeling hard muscle and soft skin and-

Ed broke the kiss and looked down to fumble with Roy's belt. Roy chuckled at how easy it was to get the blond excited. He took Ed's chin and brought those sinful lips back to his own. Ed groaned and ground his hips into Roy's, creating blissful friction and teasing pleasure. Roy sucked on Ed's tongue as his hands slipped to Ed's own belt and pulled it off with expert ease. Ed's own hands slipped into Roy's pants, bypassing the belt altogether, and tugged on Roy's member.

"Ed," Roy gasped, breaking the kiss. Ed didn't stop his ministrations, even when his name was said. Instead, the blond looked at Roy through hungry eyes. "Can't we take this a little slower? We've been a little quick to just pound each other recently..." Ed's hand was proving to be a difficult distraction, as it knew just how to stroke him to drown him in pleasure. He had to focus, though, bringing the world into uncomfortable clarity.

"I can change the pace a little," Ed promised huskily. He squeezed to accent his seriousness, and Roy gave in - just before Ed pulled his hand out. Roy opened his mouth to protest, but Ed stopped him with a brief, chaste kiss. Grinning devilishly, Ed slipped off the couch and got on his knees. "Take off your pants," he ordered Roy. He didn't have to ask twice before he found Roy's member exposed to the cool air.

Ed didn't hesitate. He took Roy into his mouth, earning a hiss. Roy tossed his head back, closing his eyes. Quickly and easily, he fell into a lusty haze of blinding pleasure. Nothing really made any sense, except that Ed's tongue worked wonders, and the hair in his hand was so very soft. He moaned and rocked a little into Ed's mouth, matching the pace Ed had set, bobbing up and down between Roy's legs. Roy swallowed, mouth dry, pleasure building, climax nearing...

His fingers in Ed's hair curled into a tight fist. "Ed," he choked out, "I'm almost..." But he couldn't finish his sentence. He groaned as the pleasure exploded, fireworks on the back of his eyelids, body tensing as he released at last, waves of intense pleasure rolling over him. It stayed that way for several long moments, until the pleasure was replaced with a sleepy haze. He was aware of Ed sitting next to him on the couch, Ed grabbing his own erection...

Roy opened his eyes and decided to return the favor, in a sense. He knocked Ed's hand aside and grasped the hot member that felt both familiar and foreign. Ed met his gaze, and they stared each other down while Roy worked wonders on Ed. The only warning Roy had of Ed's impending climax was a slightly unfocused look and a grunt, but it was enough for Roy to be prepared for the sudden spilling of Ed's seed in his hand.

He smirked at Ed's dazed expression and grabbed the tissues from the coffee table. Ed slowly took the offered tissues and helped Roy clean up. "So did you prefer the sandwich or what came after?" Roy asked lightly.

"What came after, of course," Ed replied easily, slightly baffled. "Why?"

Roy smiled. "Because that's what I'd been aiming for ever since I turned on the music."

Ed's expression cleared in sudden understanding. "_Oh_."

Roy shook his head. He really needed to translate everything for this brat.


End file.
